


Happy New Year

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Violet Nights [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Committed Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, New Year's Eve, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili decides to make his family’s resolutions successful ones, a New Year's gift from him to them. Some of them are always going to be dreams rather than resolutions. Kili doesn’t work miracles but he aims to make his family smile. Fili does the same for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

 

 

Erebor was going to be packed on New Year’s Eve. Kili hummed happily to himself as he helped Bofur order all the extras they’d need. Kili loved New Years; everyone was happy, looking forward to the months ahead, feeling like it was really going to be a fresh start. All that hope, a big bubble that hadn’t popped yet. Kili usually started blowing his own bubbles around 11pm; it was all part of the fun of the evening. He’d already bought several tubes of soap mixture and had decided on his preferred vantage points for the night.

 

The whole club was scheduled for a deep clean a couple of days after the New Years celebration. Kili grinned, it’d definitely need it. Hopefully Uncle Thorin wouldn’t be around for any of that, instead he'd be lying exhausted and/or sated somewhere with Bilbo. Balin had said that he’d oversee everything over New Years at Erebor with Fili so that Uncle Thorin didn't have to. Result.

 

Kili typed out how much vodka would be needed. His fingernails were painted deep-green and flashed as he worked, they matched the embellishments that decorated his one-strap top. It'd felt like a very green day when he'd gotten up that morning. Fili had agreed – he was currently sporting a couple of vivid green streaks in his fair hair.

 

Wine, the ingredients needed for a whole plethora of cocktails, enough glasses to create a shortage elsewhere, beer.

 

Bar snacks – peanuts, several crisp flavours. No flyers for Violet Nights, it was all word of mouth. Thorin insisted on that.

 

Kili had been set upon a few days ago, a couple of skinheads with more beer than sense in their systems. It could have been just one of those things, a hazard that came with being a guy who unashamedly wore a corset. Kili didn’t want to see Smaug around every corner but it was hard not to. Kili had emerged from the scrap with sore ribs but nothing broken. Bifur and Bombur had been in town with him at the time and had bellowed and kicked until Kili had been able to safely pull himself free.

 

Fili had been furious when he’d heard; he’d kissed every one of Kili’s knocks and bruises and had treated Kili with the kind of tenderness that always caused Kili to melt and whine and wind his fingers into Fili’s hair. They’d lain in bed together for hours afterwards before meeting up with their mum for dinner.

 

Kili ran a hand across the still-sore spots that lay buried under his skin. The New Year festivities could bring more fights, the new year itself certainly would. Kili looked forward to that with a shiver. But what else would the new year bring, beyond the confetti, bubbles and deep clean? Kili hadn’t really thought about it until now.

 

“Cold, lad?” asked Bofur from behind the bar, gesturing like he was going to foist his jacket off onto Kili.

 

Kili shook his head, “Not even a little bit.”

 

*

 

Florella was seeing to the security electronics. She was wearing her concentrating face and had a biro and two small screwdrivers buried in her grey-streaked beehived hair as she crouched down to sort through more wiring. Kili sat close by and handed her what she asked for it when she needed it. Everything was quiet in Erebor as people finalised details for New Year night. Kili kind of liked the quiet, at least for a little while, then he’d start to miss the noise and visuals and everything else that made Erebor so moreish to so many people. That was his world, right there.

 

It was going to be his and Fili’s one day, the latest in the Durin line to hold firm against...everything.

 

He added a thoughtful splash of vodka to his orange juice. Would that be this year? What did Uncle Thorin have planned? Wasn’t that the eternal question.

 

“Are you going to make any new year’s resolutions, Florella?” Kili asked idly to break the silence, draining his glass.

 

There was a clack and then Florella glanced up at him with a distracted smile, “To create something that’ll steal the majority of Smaug’s data and run rings around his programmers. It’d be nice to have a garden again too but that’s a dream not a resolution.”

 

Kili wrinkled his nose; he could remember how Bifur and Florella's plot of land had smelled after Smaug’s friends had finished with it. He’d seen the potted plants and trays of greenery that Bifur and Florella now kept in their flat but it wasn’t what they really wanted. Kili liked the idea of a nice grassy area, flowers and vegetables growing, somewhere the Durins could enjoy the outside world together, somewhere they could feel safe and Bombur’s kids could gamble about.

 

Hmm, there was...

 

“Bilbo’s dad has Bag End, the garden nursery. Have you been there yet?”

 

Florella paused for a moment, her expression dawning with something wonderful. “Not yet.”

 

Bifur and Florella had to know about Bag End, they’d vetted Bilbo and his family thoroughly for Thorin after all. But it’d been one of many things they’d learned about Bilbo at the time and so much had happened since and kept on happening, maybe they hadn’t properly realised what it could mean for them – that it could be somewhere they could go to enjoy a bit of gardening. Bungo wasn’t going to refuse that kind of enthusiastic help.

 

Florella was smiling a little bit, soft and warm, and she looked particularly beautiful, all in blue and yellow, her feet bare and a couple of her tattoos on display. Kili scooped up a tool and handed it over without being asked, he felt extremely pleased with himself. And he could feel a brilliant idea beginning to expand, along with his grin. Oh yes.

 

Later he texted Fili, _I think I’ve found my calling._

 

_Another one? Greedy._

 

That definitely wasn’t a complaint. Kili hummed and began to make a list.

 

*

 

He got Ori a bag full of balls of wool. He told Ori that he should knit scarves, hats and gloves for Nori’s friends, jumpers too. Ori could use lots of different styles and techniques so then nobody would be able to guess at a glance that the clothing had all been created by the same person. Ori’s wish for the new year was easy to guess – he always wanted to spend more time with Nori. Well, that was close to impossible considering Nori’s ‘officially dead’ status. Nori’s friends were important to him though and if Ori couldn’t spend much time with his brother then he could show Nori he was missed and loved. Nori wouldn’t accept a hug but he’d accept practical help for his friends.

 

Ori looked delighted with the idea and happily rooted through the wool bag, his eyes alight with ideas. He hugged Kili and kissed his cheek.

 

A day or so later, Dwalin met Kili's gaze and nodded, sat close beside Ori who was already knitting feverishly; several books open on the table in front of him. Dwalin's eyes were warm when he looked at his boyfriend, even though Kili had sparked off the kind of work that would take Ori a while and therefore away from Dwalin. Dwalin wanted Ori happy though, that was always his resolution, for Ori not to lose his smile.

 

Dwalin was a softie really, even if he rarely appreciated Kili or Fili teasing him about it.

 

Balin wanted Uncle Thorin to take things easy, Kili knew that, he’d heard Balin say it enough times. Kili wasn’t a miracle worker though; even if he was really good. He searched through Uncle Thorin’s office for inspiration – now that Uncle Thorin spent so much time at Violet Nights, it made snooping so much easier. Uncle Bilbo was awesome.

 

On Uncle Thorin's desk, there was a note from Balin, reminding Uncle Thorin about maybe sorting out another partnership with the Laketown Brewery. Kili frowned, he remembered that name, Fili wanted to work with them too. Uncle Thorin had always shaken his head when talking about them, muttering that they were part of Erebor’s past, too messy and problematic to deal with now. Balin had claimed that the brewery had some much better management nowadays, the kind that could counteract the ones still stuck under Smaug’s thumb, and that their beer was still just as sought after.

 

Kili rang up the brewery and eventually got through to Bard Bowman’s secretary. He explained that he wanted to talk about the brewery working with Erebor, would Mr Bowman be interested in a very frequent supply run? Kili went on to say that he would pay a visit in person but there were some corporate espionage issues that Erebor was dealing with and Mr Bowman probably knew about them already but that if he went into business with Erebor, he’d be expanding his market and a little risk would bring a lot of reward...

 

The secretary sounded taken aback but promised that Mr Bowman would call Kili back. He did and asked to meet Kili in person. Kili suggested Violet Nights and then did a victory dance around his Uncle’s office. He went down to one of the equipment storerooms to find and tell Fili who looked excited and impressed as he wrapped his leather-clad arms around Kili.

 

“Miracle worker,” he proclaimed, one hand slipping across Kili's chest towards where barbells were threaded through both Kili's nipples.

 

Kili breathed in sharply and pressed into Fili’s touch. His brother drew reactions out of him so easily; it had always been like that. Kili loved it. He buried his hands in Fili’s hair and tugged, wanting to attack Fili’s neck. Fili immediately gave him access and slid his fingers underneath Kili’s top, gentling over bruises and sore spots, digging in where Kili best liked a firm touch.

 

“Oi!”

 

Dori shoved Fili almost off-balance. Kili, who had a leg wrapped around Fili’s waist, nearly toppled over with him. They both glared at Dori who didn’t look like he cared at all, an electrical cord in one hand, his broad-shouldered form now filling the storeroom doorway.

 

“You’re still on the clock,” he reminded them.

 

“We’re _always_ on the clock,” replied Fili, hands still stroking across Kili’s skin.

 

“And you’ve got your flat for when you're not,” Dori retorted. “The rest of us manage.”

 

Kili made a face and muttered about the last time Dori had gotten any action. Fili snorted but pulled Kili out of the storeroom, whispering plans for their evening as they headed back upstairs. Kili was very soon smiling again.

 

*

 

He kept on making plans. Bombur and Angelique wanted more time together away from their kids so Kili promised to babysit once a week during the next couple of months. Angelique kissed him and handed him one of her homemade mugs. Bombur lifted him up into a very familiar and much loved bear hug.

 

Bofur got a list of different gig venues that were within decent travelling distance. He always wanted to see and enjoy more of everything. Kili sent the same list to Bifur of course, so that every security detail was taken care of. He also noted down a few synagogues, in case Bofur wanted to visit them too, maybe with Bombur.

 

For Gloin and Freya, Kili got Gimli maths tutoring with Bilbo’s friend Millie. They wanted Gimli to be safe of course but Kili couldn’t do that and they wanted Gimli to be prepared for the Durin way of life if that was his choice the older he got. Well Kili and Fili were already teaching him everything that he needed to know and were being brutally blunt about what the Durin life might hold for him. And doing better in school was what every parent wanted for their child anyway, wasn’t it?

 

Kili made a vow to Oin that he’d do his absolute best not to get injured or sick during at least the first month of the new year. Oin laughed and said that he'd appreciate that.

 

*

 

“I hear you’re dispensing wishes, little genie.”

 

His mum smiled at him with amusement. It was a busy Erebor night and Kili’s mum was wearing a shimmering aquamarine top that showed off her tattoos and made the orange roses on her neck almost seem to glow. She had a shot glass in hand; she’d just bought a drink for Kili too even though he was actually working a shift behind the bar.

 

“New year happiness,” he told her. “Because no one knows what’s coming and I don’t know either so I thought why not?”

 

His mum reached across the bar to hug him, Kili kissed her shoulder. What could he do for her? She already had a set of twins regularly. Speaking of, maybe he could get a drink with Elladan and Elrohir. He didn’t know them and frankly he didn't think he wanted to, Uncle Thorin was right – they were so odd, still, and expressionless. But his mum clearly liked them and that was the sort of resolution people made, wasn’t it? For the people in their life to get on better.

 

He couldn’t resist leaning in and saying “So brothers run in the family then?”

 

She laughed and shook her head, her skin glistening under the club’s coloured lights. Kili clinked his glass against hers, there was no sign of the twins that night. According to Kili’s mum, it wasn’t serious anyway, it was just fun. She’d met Elrond properly and liked him, which really didn’t please Uncle Thorin. That was probably one of the reasons why Kili's mum had done it which Kili totally approved of. And his mum was happy. So maybe he’d talk to Elladan and Elrohir, to blow Uncle Thorin’s mind and get to know the people who were making his mum smile. That was a good resolution.

 

*

 

He told Belladonna that he’d take more pictures for her of Bilbo with the Durins and that he’d get her access to Bifur’s secure server that would house said photos.

 

He told Bilbo that he and Fili would break less of his china in future. Bilbo didn’t look like he believed that but he gave Kili a nice big slice of apple pie and custard and seemed thoughtful. Kili pointed a spoon his way.

 

“That looks like a really good thought.”

 

Bilbo raised his eyebrows and ran fingers down his own arm, “I’m considering some art.”

 

Kili’s mouth widened in a grin, his mind spinning towards what Bilbo's words and gesture could combine to mean “Like a tattoo? More than one? Where? I bet it’s a big-.”

 

Bilbo interrupted by taking away Kili’s bowl of apple pie. He only gave it back when Kili gave up the subject. Fine. Kili had a resolution of his own now – to start up a betting pool, what design was Bilbo getting tattooed on him and where?

 

*

 

Uncle Thorin’s resolutions were always the same – to keep his family safe and to keep Erebor ticking over. But maybe there was something newer there too – Uncle Thorin always wanted to spend more time with Bilbo. Fili was taking on more responsibilities at Erebor, which meant Uncle Thorin could go to Violet Nights more often, when Fili and Kili could convince him that they’d all be fine.

 

As for keeping everyone safe, that was another miracle Kili couldn’t magic up. He frowned and dug a nail into his jeans. There was so much that couldn’t be done but that was the point here, wasn’t it? He was finding the parts that he could do something about. He had to remember that. He didn’t want to get bogged down, like Uncle Thorin.

 

*

 

Fili kissed Kili's hip, then across his stomach in order to get to his other hip. Kili happily lay back on their bed and watched. Fili was making sure to lavish attention on all of Kili's almost healed sore spots. Kili loved feeling Fili's touch, he loved how Fili looked in his leathers but he loved Fili nude even more.

 

Fili laved at Kili's skin with his tongue; Kili's breath hitched and Fili smirked with full pleasure.

 

“At your service.”

 

He pulled back a little, his fingers stroking Kili's thigh. Kili twisted fingers through Fili's hair, he loved Fili's mane, he loved the blonde contrast to his own dark locks. He loved pulling on it so he did, getting a nice hiss in response. Fili slid up his brother's body and kissed him deeply. When they eventually surfaced, Kili dragged his fingers down to the jumble of necklaces that lay around Fili's neck.

 

His tone was playful, “So any resolutions you want to share?”

 

Fili was quiet for a moment, Kili frowned. The silence felt like...like a different kind of anticipation, that was the only word for it. Honestly, what could Fili ever ask for that Kili wouldn’t want to give? Fili finally moved and opened a bedside drawer. He produced a small drawstring bag and emptied its contents out onto his own palm. He stared down for a moment and then held his hand out.

 

Kili found himself staring at several beautiful rings, the kind usually worn in piercings. They were a sort of burnished silver and looked handcrafted, different to the stuff that he and Fili usually wore. He glanced up to Fili, why was Fili looking at him like that? He’d given Kili jewellery before.

 

Fili smiled, so much love in that single expression that Kili felt his mouth dry. “Nothing else felt right.”

 

He reached out with his free hand and touched the ring finger on Kili’s left hand. Kili let out a shaky breath. Anticipation was right, the air suddenly felt very heavy and even better than before. Yeah, Fili was right; a ring on any finger wouldn’t have felt right. It wasn’t for them.

 

Kili had always wanted Fili and he couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone else. He hadn’t thought that they’d ever be able to mark their commitment to one another. Why would they? So he'd never really given it much thought, what would be the point? And yet, in that moment, having witnessed Fili’s idea, Kili was _alive_ with want. It wouldn’t ever be an official commitment but it'd feel like one. His gut felt molten-hot and _right,_ fuck yes.

 

Heat rising in him, he grasped Fili’s hand and pressed it to Kili's own eagle-inked pec. Fili’s eyes darkened and after a beat, he efficiently and lovingly extracted the barbell currently threaded through Kili's left-hand nipple and slid in one of the beautiful lightweight rings. Kili plucked a metal hoop from Fili's palm and did the same for Fili – replacing Fili's single barbell with a ring.

 

They stared at each other, so much silently being said between them, so much love.

 

Then without warning Kili pounced on Fili, wanting to press his every silent word onto Fili’s skin and bones. Fili slid his hands down Kili’s back and grasped his arse. Kili laughed and gasped as he always did when Fili moved against him. After several intense breathless moments, he slipped down his brother's body, unable to resist, to press his teeth to Fili's new nipple ring. Fili's hands immediately buried themselves in Kili's hair.

 

Neither of them said 'I do', they really didn't need to.

 

*

 

Kili experimentally blew bubbles across Erebor’s dancefloor. They shimmered under the flashing lights. The New Year’s celebrations were in full swing. Kili was perched on the bartop, wearing tight black leather trousers and a matching corset. His lips were painted a deep red, matching a couple of the twinkling studs in his right ear.

 

Fili was up on the balcony by Uncle Thorin’s office, watching everything going on below – the teeming crowds, the loud noise, the vivid happiness. He was wearing his custom leathers, of course. He matched Kili exactly. Of course he did.

 

Fili was watching him, Kili could tell, he could feel the telltale goosebumps prickling across his skin. He pursed his lips and blew a stream of rainbow bubbles upward, directly towards his brother. Fili smiled, hot and possessive, he was matching Kili exactly again.

 

Kili watched the bubbles floating through the air, through the lights, past his family. His resolution was always to be safe and happy, and for Fili, their mum and everyone else to be safe and happy too. A dream rather than a resolution, like Florella had said? Yeah, huge chunks of it were but Kili was still in Erebor, blowing bubbles, wearing jewellery given to him by his brother. That could be a dream and a resolution too.

 

He looked down at the tattoos that decorated his forearm, the space that was still there, for him to fill up with more meaningful images. He brushed fingertips over the orange roses, the first images that he’d ever gotten inked there along with the cocktail glasses. He smiled at the drifting bubbles and visualised them floating above the orange flowers. That was a good one. That was his next resolution then; to get Beorn to ink an image of rainbow soap bubbles across the top of Kili's forearm.

 

“Happy new year!”

 

Bofur launched himself at Kili and pressed a bristly kiss to his cheek. Kili grinned and kissed him back before exchanging greetings with punters and laughing as he received a lot of fun and filthy celebration offers. He looked up and with a private expression, blew more bubbles towards his brother. Fili leaned forwards so that some of the bubbles touched his skin. They carried Kili’s breath with them. And under layers of leather, two silver rings glinted.

 

_-the end_


End file.
